


les règles de la piscine  (the pool rules)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Styles es un nadador becado en la universidad durante el año escolar y un salvavidas en la piscina comunitaria durante el verano. Es guapo, es responsable, tiene confianza, es distante ... nadie sabrá nunca que está completamente loco por el pequeño alborotador al que tiene que reprender constantemente.El estudiante de último año de secundaria, Louis Tomlinson, es solo unos años más joven que el atleta universitario, pero bien podría ser una década. Él es todo lo contrario de Harry. Es temerario y despreocupado que no podría evitar problemas si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que Harry no sabe, sin embargo, es que la mitad de las acrobacias de Louis son solo para llamar su atención, ya que Louis está enamorado de Harry desde que eran niños juntos.





	les règles de la piscine  (the pool rules)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Amelita Rae.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**LAS REGLAS DE LA PISCINA.  
** **AMELITA RAE.**

**E**l alto y hermoso socorrista se inclinó hacia adelante desde el puesto de salvavidas. Colocó su mano en su frente, bloqueando el reflejo del Sol, así podría explorar la multitud en busca de su objetivo 

Él no pensaba buscarle, pero se había convertido en un hábito. 

Cada tarde alrededor de esta hora, el joven muchacho venía con sus amigos a la piscina de la comunidad. Harry nunca admitiría eso, pero verle era suficiente para dar un toque de luz a su día. 

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras buscaba. Quizás él no vendría hoy aunque... ¡Ah!, no importaba, allí estaba. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver al objeto de su obsesión. 

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico le estaba observando, rápidamente se puso sus gafas de sol, estilo aviador. Así podría mirar todo lo que quisiera y nadie lo sabría. 

Oculto y seguro detrás de los cristales reflectantes, sus ojos dibujaron el adorable cuerpo del muchacho. Harry no podía evitar admirar todo sobre él. El modo en que su pelo castaño y brillante estaba enredado torpemente, sus bonitos labios separados en una perpetua sonrisa soleada, su magnífica y suave piel, el pequeño cuerpo apretado y su perfecto, delicioso y redondeado culo de burbuja.

_Ese culo. Vaya... _

Harry se contuvo de soltar el silbido obsceno que se elevaba a sus labios cuando el chico se inclinó para dejar su toalla. Ese relleno y firme trasero había sido su obsesión durante años. 

El hermoso muchacho se sacó su camiseta con impaciencia y la lanzó sobre una silla de la piscina, sin prestar atención, revelando aún más de su perfecta piel, estrecha cintura y rosados pezones apretados. A Harry no le gustaban mucho los caramelos, pero esas atractivas piezas parecidas a pequeños caramelos le atraían. Él realmente, quería lamerlos, chuparlos, tal vez morderlos un poco y hacerle chillar.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, en ese mismo instante, el chico se estiró y arqueó su espalda sugestivamente. 

Sus ojos rastrearon cada movimiento, Harry se movió incómodamente en su asiento. El cabello cerraba el campo visual del salvavidas cerrándolo sobre el bonito muchacho con el apretado bañador azul. Si alguien más hubiera estado ahogándose en aquel particular momento, ellos habrían sido totalmente desafortunados. 

Finalmente, cuando Harry sintió que comenzaba a endurecerse, arrancó sus ojos lejos del objeto de su deseo y los movió a un anciano gordo que tomaba el sol a un lado de la piscina. El hombre mayor había embutido su gran cuerpo en un diminuto bañador. Su curtida piel estaba cubierta por las manchas de la edad y lunares peludos.

_¡Eso es! _

Sintió su floreciente erección disminuir casi inmediatamente. Siempre se encontraba luchando una batalla con el apretado de su bañador... siempre que ese chico en particular venía a la piscina. 

Su nombre era Louis Tomlinson. Y era unos años más joven que Harry, y esa era la razón, por lo que su atracción era tan claramente inadecuada. Harry una vez había sido la niñera de Louis. Ellos en realidad no estaban muy lejos en edad, solo era que Harry había sido notablemente responsable y maduro para los siete años y la madre de Louis a menudo lo dejaba de responsable, del exuberante niño de cinco años cuando ella visitaba a la madre de Harry.

Louis, había sido un pequeño niño hermoso y frágil con la cara de un ángel y una gran habilidad para encontrar problemas.

A veces se subía a la parte alta de un árbol del que no podía bajar o se caía en una charca intentado coger un pez. Louis fue la primera persona a la que Harry alguna vez había rescatado del agua. Desde entonces, él siempre había sido particularmente protector con el pequeño castaño. Ellos habían crecido, pero Louis todavía era tan encantador como lo había sido de niño, e igual de propenso a las desgracias. 

Harry estaba en la universidad ahora, y Louis estaba en el último año de instituto, pero todavía se veían el uno al otro cada verano, porque cada verano Harry conseguía un trabajo en la piscina de la comunidad como socorrista y allí era donde a Louis le gustaba pasar sus días. Lo que estaba bien, porque eso quería decir que Harry podía vigilar al travieso adolescente. 

La cara del chico mayor cambió mientras el pequeño tocaba la superficie resbaladiza y perdía el equilibrio. En lugar de la bomba que él obviamente quería hacer, él dio un panzazo y golpeó su cara contra el agua primero, consiguiendo su boca llena de la repugnante agua de la piscina. Harry estaba seguro de que estaba cerca del punto en el que los niños pequeños habían hecho pis antes. La gente siempre pensaba que nadie notaría si hacían pis en el agua, pero ninguno podía engañar a los socorristas. 

Con inquietud miró el punto donde esa cabeza castaña se hundió, hasta que el muchacho finalmente resurgió de nuevo. 

Louis escupió agua, mientras se partía el culo de la risa. Sus amigos se reían también. Harry pensó que no era gracioso en absoluto. Louis podía haberse hecho daño.

El sobreprotector socorrista frunció el ceño con ira, tensando y poniendo el silbato en sus labios. Él sopló con fuerza y mucho tiempo. 

_—¡Fweet! _

Los hermosos y grandes ojos azules le echaron un vistazo por encima de sus largas y mojadas pestañas inocentemente como si dijera, _¿Qué he hecho?_ Era adorable y completamente falso. 

—¡No se corre por el bordillo! —Harry gritó enfadado a Louis. 

Su carácter ardió incluso más por la mirada desafiante que obtuvo en respuesta. Él señaló sus ojos y de vuelta al pequeño castañode modo amenazador, indicando que él lo estaba mirando.

_No es que eso importara. _

Louis Tomlinson no tenía ningún sentido de auto preservación. Él no tenía el sentido común que Dios le daba a un mosquito. 

El pequeño mocoso parecía vivir con el objetivo exclusivo de causar un infarto a Harry antes de tiempo. Y él nunca escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que Harry decía. Obviamente pensaba que el socorrista era todo ladrar y nada morder. 

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon con irritación. Él había soportado hasta aquí, el constante desafío de Louis hacia las reglas que estaban ahí para mantenerlo seguro.

🏊♀️

Desde el otro lado de la piscina, Louis hizo rodar sus ojos y volvió al agua para que el rubor de sus mejillas, no fuera atrapado por la atención del socorrista. 

Harry _"Jodido"_ Styles, el chico mayor pensaba que era como _"El Dios de la Piscina"_ o algo así. 

Él pensaba que era tan guay, con su uniforme de socorrista, su silbato y sus gafas de sol de aviador. Louis odiaba esas gafas de sol.

Le hacían sentirse paranoico porque nunca podía decir cuando Harry realmente le miraba. A veces él sentía que Harry siempre le estaba mirando, pero probablemente era solo su optimismo. 

A Louis le gustaba mirar a Harry, siempre que pensaba que podía escaparse sin que el chico mayor lo notara. 

Le había conocido desde que eran niños, pero Harry se había marchado a la universidad como un alto y desgarbado adolescente y volvió viéndose como un caliente deportista. Sus años con el equipo de natación del instituto habían dado resultado. Músculos ondulaban bajo la tersa y bronceada piel. Él tenía hombros anchos y un pecho perfectamente bien desarrollado para su edad, y una estupenda tabla de lavar por abdominales. 

A Harry, le gustaba hacer largos durante sus descansos y eso era todo lo que Louis podía hacer para ocultar el engrosamiento que él inevitablemente tenía al mirar su poderoso cuerpo deslizándose sin esfuerzo por el agua. 

Las chicas estaban locas por el socorrista caliente, mientras Louis estaba loco por los celos. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle ni nada, pero Louis tenía algún tipo de sensación, como si Harry fuera suyo de algún modo. Él había tenido un terrible enamoramiento por el chico mayor desde niño y siempre hacía cosas estúpidas para conseguir que Harry le rescatara (es decir notara). 

Por el rabillo del ojo, Louis vio al socorrista dar a otra desgraciada víctima una conferencia sobre la seguridad en la piscina. Louis las había tenido tantas veces que él prácticamente podría recitarlas de memoria. Desde zambullirse hasta el fondo, a correr por el borde, Harry odiaba absolutamente que la gente no siguiera las reglas. 

Habiendo soltado su discurso, a su víctima meticulosamente intimidada y reformada, Harry se giró y comenzó a hacer su camino de vuelta a su puesto, Louis no pudo evitar notar el oscuro rastro de vello que conducía hacia la cintura del bañador. El modo en que sus musculosos muslos llenaban ese bañador rojo y el bulto entre sus piernas era prácticamente obsceno. 

Louis frunció el ceño con resentimiento. No había modo alguno de que realmente pudiera ser tan grande. Harry probablemente rellenaba el frente de sus pantalones con una bola de calcetines, así él podía tener toda la atención de las chicas de la piscina.

No es que él no tuviera su atención de todos modos, todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de Harry. Él era el estereotipo de _"caliente chico de universidad"_ que todas las chicas de instituto querían en ese momento. Ellas constantemente se desmayaban _"Agotadas por el calor"_ o se ahogaban falsamente ellas mismas para intentar y conseguir el boca a boca del viril socorrista. 

La estratagema más común era perder la parte de arriba de sus bikinis, pero solo en la zona de visión del puesto del socorrista. 

Lamentablemente, a pesar de sus entretenidas payasadas, Harry siempre parecía tener un ojo sobre Louis, debido a lo cual él nunca podía salirse con la suya. El demasiado celoso socorrista tomaba su trabajo demasiado en serio. Siempre golpeaba el culo de Louis y nunca le dejaba tener ninguna diversión. 

Incluso cuando Harry no estaba en la piscina, siempre que Louis tenía una gran idea, como el rodillo corriendo por la escarpada colina hacia la avenida central o el monopatín que se colocaba sobre la cima de la alta pared que rodeaba la escuela o el relleno de las latas de basura con agua y el intento de saltar desde la azotea a ellos, Harry aparecía de ninguna parte y le ponía término. Cuando Harry había obtenido el trabajo como socorrista, Louis sabía que era el final para cualquier diversión que él pudiera tener en la piscina de la comunidad. Aunque eso no le paró de seguir yendo. 

Minutos más tarde, Louis había olvidado todo sobre la mirada fija del caliente socorrista sobre su piel y armaba jaleo con sus dos amigos. Los tres muchachos estaban intentando ver quién podía empujar primero bajo el agua a los demás cuando de repente. 

_ —¡Fwet!_ ¡Sin jueguesitos! —El socorrista bramó hacia ellos como un nubarrón. 

Louis gimió. 

_15 minutos más tarde...._

_—¡Fwet!_ ¡Sin saltar! 

_10 minutos más tarde..._

_ —¡Fwet!_ ¡No se hace el pino bajo el agua! 

_5 minutos más tarde... _

_—¡Fwet!_ ¡Ninguna pelea de gallos! 

_3 minutos más tarde... _

_—¡Fwet!_ ¡Sin competición de saltos tampoco! 

Con el sexto grito del ultrajado socorrista, Louis se paró en el borde de la piscina donde había estado a punto de golpearse la cara antes, en lo que había sido una panzada realmente magnífica. Se congeló con sus brazos extendidos, sus pequeños dedos del pie rodados colgando sobre el borde y frunció el ceño con frustración. _¡Harry estaba arruinándolo todo! _

Antes de que él pudiera detenerse, él golpeó con una mano uno de sus bíceps y cerró la otra en un puño, alzándolo en la dirección de Harry, y haciéndole un perfecto corte de mangas. Sus amigos jadearon con horror por el gesto ordinario.

_Lo lamentó al instante._

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron frunciendo el ceño intimidatoriamente y comenzó a bajar del puesto de socorrista, avanzando siniestramente hacia Louis. Él parecía un enorme, bronceado y cabreado Hulk. 

Louis dijo un pequeño —¡Eew!— de terror y comenzó a correr en la otra dirección, pero resbaló sobre el cemento liso y se cayó hacia atrás. Aterrizó principalmente sobre su gran y redondo culo, y golpeando su cabeza un poco sobre el hormigón. 

Se quedó allí sobre su espalda, atontado mientras sus oídos zumbaban. 

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por la piscina Louis?

Él gimió y alzó la vista hacia un muy irritado Harry, mientras este se inclinaba sobre él. El chico mayor se colocó con una pierna a cada lado de Louis y frunció el ceño hacia él con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Esta no era la mejor posición para que Louis estuviera considerando su homosexualidad completamente enterrada en el armario y el hecho de que el tipo más caliente que había visto nunca estuviera sobre él sin camiseta.

Louis enrojeció por la vergüenza y contempló pedir perdón por transgredir las reglas y prometer que él nunca lo haría otra vez... pero los dos sabrían, que aquello era una mentira. Harry siguió mirando fijamente sin inmutarse hacia él. 

—Levántate, —ordenó. 

Si Louis se sentaba, su cara quedaría justo delante de ese bulto tan impresionante, obviamente no podía hacer eso con la entrepierna de Harry en su cara, así que él esperó a que se moviera. Harry no lo hizo, en cambió, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y siguió frunciendo el ceño hacia el chico tumbado. La luz del Sol resaltaba su piel bronceada. El socorrista parecía un Dios dorado. El chico más joven solo podía mirarle embobado como un idiota. 

—No me hagas decírtelo otra vez. 

Louis tragó el nudo de su voz y finalmente rodó saliendo de debajo de Harry, deshaciéndose en disculpas todo el tiempo. Harry podía prohibirle la entrada en la piscina si él quisiera. 

Una vez que él estuvo de pie, frotó su dolorida cabeza y trató de alejarse. Harry inmediatamente agarró su muñeca, lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle daño y dando un tirón a Louis para colocarlo de pie delante de él. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su pecho al ver aquella enorme mano rodeando su diminuta muñeca. El otro chico era mucho más grande que él, no era mucho mayor, pero la diferencia de tamaño era enorme. 

Harry estaba sobre los seis pies de sólido músculo. En comparación, Louis era sólo de cinco pies de alto y su cuerpo flacucho todavía se parecía al de un niño pequeño. Así que no era nada asombroso, que Harry le viera como un niño. Todo era tan horriblemente, injusto.

Así que, sintiéndose estúpido, infantil y humillado, Louis miró ásperamente hacia arriba. 

—¿Qué? Dije que lo sentía, —espetó. 

Su labio inferior salió en un pequeño puchero y Harry simplemente le gruñó de vuelta. Él agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y tiró adelante. Louis se congeló mientras Harry examinaba su espalda, sondeando la magulladura con sus dedos para evaluar el daño. Louis silbó de dolor y Harry le liberó. 

—Tú no estás cerca de sentirlo tanto como lo estas de ser un mocoso, —él se inclinó, siseando en el oído de Louis y luego le gritó a otro socorrista—. ¡Eh! ¡Vigila la piscina por mí! 

El otro socorrista asintió desde la otra torre donde estaba sentado. Él agitó su mano perezosamente y luego volvió al libro que leía. 

Harry se giró y comenzó a arrastrar a Louis fuera de la piscina en dirección al vestuario reservado solo para los socorristas. Louis nunca había estado allí y eso le puso nervioso. También le puso nervioso el estar así de cerca de Harry. Ellos no habían estado a solas juntos desde que eran niños y Louis se había pasado la mitad de su adolescencia totalmente obsesionado con el chico mayor, y evitándole con la misma intensidad. 

Él fue prácticamente empujado dentro del vestuario. 

El castaño dio varias vueltas alrededor con inquietud cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta y la cerradura detrás de ellos. No había ninguna ventana ni otras puertas aparte de la que ellos habían atravesado y Harry estaba bloqueándola. Harry se apoyaba siniestramente, contra la única salida, las piernas abiertas, los fuertes brazos cruzados.

Louis comenzó instintivamente a alejarse de la mirada depredadora de aquellos ojos verdes. Él conocía al otro chico lo bastante bien para saber que cuanto más tranquilo parecía, más enfadado en realidad estaba. Concedido, Harry siempre parecía estar enfadado con él, pero esta vez había algo más. 

—Debería patearte fuera de la piscina, sabes, —dijo con una voz baja. 

Louis mordió su labio con preocupación mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos hacia Harry. La culpa estaba escrita por todas partes de su bonita cara, y el remordimiento. La idea de pasar un verano sin ser capaz de refrescarse en la piscina era demasiado horrible de pensar. Su familia no tenía ni aire acondicionado. 

El socorrista siguió reprendiéndole. —Te he dicho que no corras por la piscina tantas veces. Podrías haberte hecho daño de verdad. Pero tú no me escuchas. Nunca escuchas. 

—Lo sé. Lo siento, —dijo Louis suavemente. Él lo quería decir. Realmente lo hacía. Él simplemente a veces no pensaba. Y él definitivamente no quería que le prohibieran entrar en la piscina. 

—Sé que lo haces. Ahora mismo. ¿Pero y dentro de cinco minutos? —Harry sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar—. Dentro de cinco minutos tú probablemente, ni tan siquiera recordarás esta conversación. 

Louis enrojeció fuertemente y se frotó la nuca por la vergüenza. Él no se molestó en negarlo. Sabía que podía ser un poco ligero de cascos. Sus padres y profesores, no le habían apodado _"El maravilloso hombre Pizarra Mágica"_ sin razón. 

—Así que voy a hacer un trato contigo. Tú me permitirás que te administre castigos para ayudarte a recordar las reglas o te prohibiré la piscina para el resto del verano. 

Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron _¿Castigos?_ Él jadeó. 

—¿Qué tipos de castigos? 

Harry sacudió su cabeza. 

Su pelo ondulado cayó un poco sobre su hermosa frente y eso hizo que pareciese un apuesto pirata. —No, eso dependerá de lo que yo decida según la infracción. Tú no los conocerás antes de tiempo, —dijo enigmáticamente.

Louis mordió su labio un poco mientras reflexionaba. Por un lado, él definitivamente no quería que le prohibieran la piscina por el resto del verano _¡solo estábamos en junio!_ Pero por otra parte, ese destello en los ojos de Harry le ponía muy nervioso. _¿Qué tipos de castigo podría pensar? _

—¿Tienes miedo? 

Louis alzó la vista hacia el otro chico. Aquellos ojos verdes parecía que se burlaban de él. Harry definitivamente estaba sonriendo. 

—¡No! 

—Bueno, ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál será? 

—Tomaré el castigo, —Louis cerró sus pequeños puños a un lado y miró a Harry tercamente. Estaba seguro de que no había nada que Harry pudiera anunciar que él no pudiera recibir. Pero entonces, el chico alto recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo semidesnudo de Louis de una manera que nadie había hecho alguna vez. No pudo evitar tragar saliva y retroceder un paso cuando Harry dio un paso en su dirección. Harry pasó a su lado y se dirigió a los bancos de madera frente a la fila de taquillas, en donde tomó asiento. Se dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y le ordenó a Louis que se inclinara sobre ellas. 

Louis lo miró confundido, —¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

—Lo que necesitas es una buena y dura zurra que te ayude a recordar las reglas Louis, las reglas te mantendrán a salvo. 

—¿Qué? —Chilló, sus mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron en un rosa brillante. 

Cuando dijo castigo, pensó que Harry tenía la intención de ponerlo a limpiar los baños o fregar las losas con un cepillo de dientes o algo así, no que le daría unos azotes, eso era ridículo. Dejó de ser un niño hacía tiempo. _Jamás volvería a ser un crío._

—¡Tú... no puedes azotarme! —Gritó Louis indignado. Harry arqueó la ceja inquisitivamente, 

—¡Oh! ¿No? Tú acordaste someterte al castigo de mi elección, Louis. ¿O preferirías pasar el verano fuera de la piscina?

—No, —murmuró de mala gana. 

—De acuerdo. Ven aquí, —Harry le hizo un gesto con el dedo. Louis podría haber jurado que vio una leve sonrisa cruzando la cara de Harry cuando comenzó a acercarse. Terminó de pie a regañadientes entre las piernas extendidas de Harry. 

—Vuélvete hacia alguno de los lados e inclínate Louis. 

Se inclinó un poco, torpemente apoyando sus manos en el banco fuera del muslo de Harry. El socorrista no estaba de acuerdo con la postura, así que, lo empujó hacia abajo y Louis perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el regazo de Harry soltando un chillido. 

Se recostó boca abajo sobre la rodilla de Harry, pero muy elevado. El otro chico rápidamente envolvió su brazo sobre la espalda de Louis y lo hizo apoyarse por debajo de su estómago. Lo acababa de poner en la posición correcta para poder atrapar con su enorme brazo la estrecha cintura de Louis. 

Louis jadeó mientras luchaba en vano. Se dio cuenta de que Harry lo tenía completa y absolutamente atrapado sobre sus rodillas. No había escapatoria para él ahora. El chico más grande tenía atrapado todo su cuerpo fácilmente con un solo brazo, era mucho más fuerte que Louis. 

Se retorció incómodo al sentir que Harry le palmeaba el trasero y justo cuando miraba hacia atrás, Harry bajó su bañador hasta las rodillas. Expuso su blanco y pálido culo. El resto de su cuerpo estaba bronceado, a excepción de su culo que brillaba bajo la tenue luz del vestuario. La boca de Louis se abrió en estado de shock. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Él no podía creer que Harry azotase su culo desnudo.

_¡Azote! _

Sintió que una mano gigante lo tenía atrapado sobre su estómago, el agarre apretaba sobre su espalda con tanta fuerza que no podía evitar gritar por el dolor. Instintivamente, comenzó a patear con las piernas mientras intentaba escapar del fuerte agarre que lo mantenía en esa posición horrible, vulnerable y expuesto. 

_¡Azote!_

Cuando lo sintió nuevamente, comenzó a saltar y agitarse en el regazo de Harry. Ahora fue cuando luchó realmente por escapar, pero Harry movió su pierna derecha para atrapar las dos piernas de Louis, inmovilizándoselas también. Louis se aferró al musculoso muslo de Harry mientras esperaba tensamente para recibir el próximo golpe. 

_¡Azote! _

—Hoy fuiste un chico malo, ¿verdad Louis? —Le preguntó la voz de Harry, baja y ronca. 

Su rostro se sonrojó por la vergüenza de ser tratado como un niño. Por supuesto que él no iba a responderle. Los puños del chico más joven golpearon el muslo de Harry, —¡No puedes _hacerme _esto a mí Harry! ¡Deja que me vaya gran idiota! 

—¡Oh, demonios no! Finalmente te tengo justo donde te quiero. Y me has estado pidiendo esto por años, —Harry se rió de él. Sus risitas se filtraron en la cabeza de Louis y lo atormentaron sin dejarle procesar el orgullo velado del chico más joven. 

Su mano voló y aterrizó bruscamente sobre la carne regordeta de las nalgas de Louis. Un agudo quejido resonó entre las taquillas de metal, el sonido se amplificó. Se retorció salvajemente, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Más azotes se sucedieron rápidamente y el sonido rebotaba alrededor de las paredes, combinándose maravillosamente bien con los gritos conmocionados de Louis.

Harry finalmente hizo una pausa y pasó su mano sobre el rubor que cubría las nalgas de Louis, contemplándolo, igual que un artista aprecia su trabajo. Louis podría decir que estaba disfrutando esto. La voz de Harry fue baja y siniestra cuando habló nuevamente, —No respondiste a mi pregunta. Has sido un niño travieso, ¿verdad?

—Jódete, —murmuró Louis en voz baja, apenas audible. Se empujó con fuerza contra el banco lo que hizo que se elevara y fue a echarse hacia atrás, pero el grueso bíceps y la pesada pierna de Harry lo inmovilizaron en su lugar con una facilidad exasperante. Harry ignoró sus luchas por completo. Dio una serie de palmadas agudas y dolorosas en el culo de Louis, hasta que este dejó de forcejear y se quedó quieto sobre su regazo. Yacía allí jadeando por el esfuerzo y el dolor. 

_¡Azote! _

—¡Respóndeme Louis! 

Podía sentir la mano de Harry retroceder, revoloteando sobre su trasero para otro duro azote. Su culo realmente estaba comenzando a palpitar ahora. Llegados a este punto, sabía que debía estar de color rojo brillante. 

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!_ ¡Fui malo! _—Confesó con enfado y después se tensó esperando otro golpe. 

El toque suave de Harry lo sorprendió. Su cálida y gentil mano frotó suavemente la zona adolorida de las azotadas nalgas de Louis. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la curva y rozaron la grieta de su culo. Pero después, de la nada, lo azotó nuevamente.

_¡Azote! _

Sobresaltado, Louis se sacudió salvajemente y luego intentó frenéticamente poder cubrirse el culo con su mano, pero Harry la apartó con enfado. 

—Si quitas tu mano de mi pierna otra vez, te amarraré. 

Puso su mano sobre el muslo de Harry, agarrándolo con más fuerza en represalia, deseando no haberse mordido las uñas para poder habérselas clavado también. El otro chico ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras junto a la piscina Louis? 

Sacudió la cabeza refunfuñando enfadado, —No lo sé. 

_¡Azote! _

Louis se puso rígido por el dolor, su pobre culo resentido por la zurra.

—¿Cuántas veces? —El gruñido de Harry fue bajo, amenazante, intimidante y horrible. Horriblemente sexy.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Muchas! —Louis lloró, aún tratando de aferrarse en su enfado para ocultar el hecho de que estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante la proximidad de su enamorado. El hecho de que la mano de Harry hubiera comenzado otra vez a acariciar su trasero, lo hacía insoportable. 

Lo frotaba, lo acariciaba y apretaba su carne desnuda y sensible. Louis gimió cuando deslizó los dedos arriba y abajo de su hendidura. La grieta aún estaba mojada con agua de la piscina. La punta de uno de sus dedos se enganchó en el borde del culo de Louis y se presionó contra el aterciopelado esfínter. La caricia, aparentemente accidental en su lugar íntimo hizo que el chico se estremeciera. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando un rayo caliente subió por su espina dorsal e hizo que los dedos de sus pies hormigueasen. 

La voz de Harry retumbó profundamente en el estómago de Louis mientras continuaba. —Así es Louis, muchas veces. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez. Correr por la piscina es peligroso, pero sigues haciéndolo. Y hoy te hiciste daño. Y eso, eso es inaceptable para mí. No volverá a suceder. Te protegeré y te mantendré a salvo, incluso de tu propia necedad. ¿Me entiendes? 

El pobre muchacho apenas escuchaba lo que el socorrista le estaba diciendo en ese momento. Toda su atención se concentró, en no tener una erección. Porque el muslo de Harry estaba presionando contra su entrepierna y si tuviera una erección, Harry lo sentiría instantáneamente y eso sería malo, _¡eso sería muy pero que muy malo, realmente, malísimo!_

Casi como si sintiera su tormento, Harry comenzó a empujar un poco la rodilla. La fricción donde su pierna se frotaba con su pene era demasiado, Louis estaba mortificado, sintió su carne llenándose y engordar, presionando la pierna de Harry de manera vergonzosa. 

Gimió un poco por la humillación, antes de darse cuenta de que algo estaba presionando en su propio estómago, sobre el que yacía en el regazo de Harry, algo grueso, duro y muy grande. 

Algo que definitivamente no era un rollo de calcetines. 

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. _¿Se empalmó Harry? ¿Por él? ¿Por golpearle? ¡El muy pervertido! _

La idea de que el chico más popular de la ciudad tuviera problemas porque Louis lo llevase al borde. Su propia erección se irguió al completo y presionó aún más fuerte contra la pierna de Harry. Gimió un poco, de un modo que definitivamente no era dolor, pero Harry no dijo nada. 

—¿Por qué sigues desobedeciendo Louis? Si querías llamar tan desesperadamente mi atención todo lo que tenías que hacer era hablarme. 

La autoridad en la voz del socorrista ya no era molesta, de hecho, ahora estaba consiguiendo poner a Louis, muy caliente. 

Se retorció un poco, distraído por la sensación de su polla frotándose contra el duro muslo de Harry. Cada movimiento enviaba chispas a su cerebro. Le hizo olvidar su vergonzosa posición y el hecho de que Harry acababa de hacerle una pregunta. 

Harry interpretó su silencio como un desafío. 

Su mano cayó en cascada sobre el trasero desnudo de Louis, otra vez, la carne rosada se volvió roja brillante cuando Harry lo azotó a unos centímetros de su entrada. El sonido de su mano golpeó la carne desnuda haciendo eco en el vestuario y se mezcló con los arrepentidos aullidos de Louis.

_¡Azote!_

_¡Azote!_

_¡Azote!_

_¡Thwaack! _

_—¡Oooooowwwww!_ —Louis gimió lastimosamente. El último fue el más fuerte. Realmente hizo más daño en su culo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

—¿Vas a seguir desobedeciéndome? —Harry gruñó siniestramente sobre los gemidos de Louis, dándole otra serie de azotes antes de que pudiera responder.

_¡Azote! _

_—¡No! _

Harry lo corrigió. —No, Señor. Me llamarás así cuando recibas un castigo de mí, ¿lo entiendes? 

Ni siquiera le dio a Louis la oportunidad de responder antes de golpearlo de nuevo. 

_¡Azote! _

Estaba tan aturdido que accidentalmente soltó, —¡No, hombre! 

Fue la respuesta equivocada.

_¡Azote! _

—Quiero decir, ¡Sí Señor! ¡Lo entiendo, _Sí, Señor!_ —Louis gritó, llegados a este punto, su culo se sentía en llamas y sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban enviando una mezcla confusa de placer y dolor a su cerebro. La confusión provenía del calor de su culo y el constante roce de su polla donde estaba inmovilizada contra la pierna de Harry. A pesar del dolor, en realidad sentía como si estuviera a punto de correrse. Sus bolas estaban apretadas y había un trozo de los pantalones cortos de natación de Harry, donde su polla había estado babeando. 

—¿Has sido suficientemente castigado Louis? 

—Sí, señor, —dijo humildemente. Su voz sonaba extraña en sus propios oídos. Su garganta se sentía espesa y su nariz estaba obstruida por las lágrimas derramadas que apenas podía retener. 

La voz de Harry sonó un poco ronca también cuando respondió.

—Mmmm...No, dulce muchacho. No creo que hayas recibido tu castigo, te has estado portando mal durante años, mi pequeño.

_¡Azote-azote-azote-azote-azote! _

Golpeó el culo de Louis rítmicamente con la palma de su mano. No lo estaba golpeando con fuerza, pero todavía dolía porque el trasero de Louis ahora estaba muy expuesto y demasiado sensible. Harry cubrió sus mejillas blandas con los pequeños azotes. Sentía cada centímetro de su pobre trasero y ahora estaba pasando por los mismos puntos nuevamente. 

Louis sollozaba, no tanto por el dolor, sino por la indignidad de todo. Él mordió su labio cuando lágrimas gruesas cayeron por sus mejillas y aterrizaron sobre el banco.

No podía evitar mover sus caderas hacia adelante con cada golpe y los golpes rítmicos en su culo estaban obligando a su polla a rozarse contra la pierna de Harry. A la misma vez, su estómago estaba frotando adelante y atrás la gruesa longitud que palpitaba y se presionaba con fuerza contra su vientre. Era inevitable que se fuera a correr, y se humillara totalmente frente a su socorrista. Protestó ruidosamente, pateó con los pies lo mejor que pudo y luchó para evitar el inminente desastre, pero solo aumentó la fricción contra su pobre pene palpitante. 

—¡Ugh! ¡Ugh! ¡Na-Oh! ¡Harry! _¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡P-Por favor! _

Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba encendido con el mismo fuego que ardía en la piel de sus atormentadas nalgas. Se sintió casi febril cuando su orgasmo se abalanzó sobre él. Apretó sus dientes, agarrando la pierna de Harry con sus dedos, presionando sus propios muslos para detenerse, antes de humillarse a sí mismo.

_Fue demasiado tarde._

Louis se corrió con un grito estrangulado, se arqueó espasmódicamente, chorros espesos, pegajosos y calientes derramándose desde su interior, mientras el muslo de Harry prolongaba el tiempo que duró el orgasmo más increíble de su vida. 

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar su ingenio antes de que lo levantara completamente y dejara al descubierto su vientre, alejándolo de su apoyo sobre el banco de madera. Se quedó allí, pasivamente, mientras estaba en estado de shock, su culo elevado al aire. Sus cachetes fueron abiertos por los dedos de Harry, permitiendo que su entrada rosada, quedase expuesta entre sus ardientes mejillas enrojecidas. 

Entonces Harry solo lo sostuvo de esa manera, sus partes privadas abiertas y expuestas. Louis miró a Harry con perplejidad desde su posición boca abajo, con la nariz casi rozando el suelo del vestuario. 

Su mandíbula cayó cuando, con su mano libre, Harry sacó su dura polla del traje de baño. Era más grande que cualquier cosa que Louis hubiera visto o imaginado. Podría jurarlo, era tan gruesa como una botella de coca-cola y más larga. Era obvio que Harry tenía un secreto para meter eso tan grande en su corto bañador de natación. 

Harry agarró su enorme polla y era obvio que él también había estado al borde del orgasmo, porque después de unas cuantas caricias duras, se corrió con un fuerte gruñido. 

Cuando se corrió, posicionó su polla justo entre las nalgas de Louis, presionando contra su pequeña entrada, Louis se puso rígido cuando lo tocó íntimamente y gritó cuando sintió que Harry lanzó esperma caliente entre sus cachetes y contra su entrada. Se sentía como si hubiera disparado toda su carga contra él, aunque la mayoría de su semilla resbalaba por su canal y se deslizaba por su costado y sus muslos. 

Se quedó allí tumbado, inclinado y humillado con su trasero cubierto por el semen de Harry. El líquido burbujeó desde su agujero y goteó lentamente entre las piernas de Louis, literalmente, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en ese punto, por lo que simplemente se quedó allí, con las piernas abiertas en su aturdida confusión.

Harry, se cernió sobre él, acariciando suavemente los rastros de su semen que cubrían su parte inferior de sus muslos y pasaba sus dedos sobre los rojos y brillantes montículos de su culo. Agarró uno y lo apretó. 

La voz de Harry fue suave como un día de verano cuando preguntó calmadamente, —¿Qué es lo que le pasa a los chicos malos que rompen las reglas Louis? 

—Ellos... ¡Ellos reciben unos azotes Señor! —Su voz tembló un poco cuando intentó responder, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder, pero ahora sabía que no debía ignorar las preguntas de Harry. 

—Eso es correcto.

_¡Shmack! _

Louis aulló cuando sintió esa última palmada. La mano de Harry crujió, su semen salpicó por todo el culo con el último azote que había sonado a húmedo, después envolvió esas manos gigantes alrededor de su cintura y alzó a Louis hasta el banco. Él era tan fuerte, que parecía que no hacía ningún esfuerzo. 

Lo giró para enfrentarlo pero Louis no pudo soportar levantar la vista en ese momento. Mantuvo sus ojos avergonzados sobre el suelo, sin decir una palabra, Harry lo sostenía en posición vertical mientras temblaba. Si lo hubiera soltado, probablemente Louis habría caído sobre su cara. 

Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que Louis pudo ponerse en pie solo y después se arrodilló gentilmente, cogió el bañador de Louis desde donde había caído hasta sus tobillos. El chico hizo una mueca cuando lo subió suavemente para cubrir nuevamente su culo y Harry le ató el cordón con doble nudo, tal y como se habría atado los zapatos, ya que Louis no parecía capaz de hacerlo. 

Su pobre culo se sentía como un auténtico lío, en carne viva, hinchado y palpitante. Sus mejillas picaban aún. Su bañador estaba lleno de esperma, por toda la parte delantera y el interior de sus muslos y nalgas. Louis gimió suavemente, adolorido por donde había recibido las nalgadas durante todo el tiempo que duró el castigo. Su cara se sonrojó en un color rojo brillante mientras se frotaba el trasero muy, muy adolorido.

Podía sentir el semen de Harry en la raja de su culo. Su labio inferior temblaba de manera adorable y de vez en cuando sollozaba, conteniendo las lágrimas. 

Harry se erguía sobre él con las manos en las caderas. Si Louis hubiera levantado la vista, habría visto la ternura en sus ojos, pero no lo hizo. 

—Creo que has aprendido tu lección por hoy. De aquí en adelante, Louis, este será tu castigo por romper las reglas. 

Harry inclinó su mentón y fijó su mirada en Louis, abrumado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se alzó amenazadoramente sobre el chico más joven, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de calidez cuando acarició la barbilla de Louis y con su pulgar recorrió el tembloroso labio inferior. 

De repente, Louis ya no tenía miedo. 

Levantó la barbilla para el beso que supo que venía y cerró los ojos. La boca de Harry cubrió la suya. 

A diferencia de todo lo demás que le había hecho el socorrista con confianza, besó a Louis con cautela, casi tímidamente, como si temiera que, en cualquier momento, el otro chico pudiera reaccionar con repugnancia y horror. Louis no reaccionó así. En cambio, se aferró desesperadamente a su amor de la infancia para que Harry se moviera y lo atrapara entre sus brazos. Dobló la cabeza del castaño hacia atrás, sujetando su peso con su antebrazo y besó a Louis intensamente. Parecía que habían pasado horas y sin embargo, fue demasiado pronto cuando se apartó. 

Se miraron el uno al otro, fascinados, hasta que finalmente Harry preguntó —Ahora, Louis, ¿romperás nuevamente las reglas? 

La hermosa cara de Harry sonrió un poco, pero en sus ojos había escrito una afección que Louis nunca había notado antes. Louis tomó una respiración y negó con la cabeza vehementemente, su hermoso cabello castaño ondeó sobre sus ojos por el entusiasmo de su negación. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras le prometía a su futuro novio. 

—¡No, señor! ¡No volveré a romper las reglas!

Pero ambos sabían que él lo haría nuevamente...

**FIN.**


End file.
